Graduation
by qkrqudxo
Summary: [CHAP 4 UPDATE] Remake From Salad Days - Graduation. Biar berusaha segigih apapun, Dia tetap tak bisa menang di bidang olahraga maupun percintaan. Ada seseorang yang tak pernah menang. EXO Member & Others is HERE! ChanLu / ChanHan - Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Title : Graduation

Main cast : ChanLu / ChanHan and Other Pairing

Rated : T

Lenght: 1 of ?

Warning: BL, Romance, Sad gagal, typo(s) bertebaran, abal, gaje

* * *

_**Biar berusaha segigih apapun, Dia tetap tak bisa menang di bidang olahraga maupun percintaan. Ada seseorang yang tak pernah menang.**_

..

..

**Seoul, 22 Mei 2010**

**SM High School, 1 minggu sebelum kelulusan..**

..

Terlihat beberapa siswa SM High School sedang menjalankan kegiatannya atau lebih tepatnya berlatih berlari di lintasan lapangan olahraga. Ya, sudah sebagai rutinitas kalau sekolahan ini selalu mengadakan lomba marathon menjelang kelulusan para siswa – satu hari sebelum hari kelulusan.

Tidak semua siswa yang mengikuti lomba ini, hanya yang memiliki catatan nilai baik sampai terbaik dalam pelajaran bidang olahraga – lari, wajib pastinya. Selebihnya, silahkan mencoba bertaruh untuk _mencoba peruntungan_.

_.._

"4 menit 28 detik" ucap Siwon seonsaengnim, guru olahraga yang punya catatan _perfect_ dalam setiap kamus dari para siswa sampai dengan para guru. Bagaimana tidak, lihatlah pahatan wajahnya yang sempurna dan ber-dimple, badan atletis dan jangan lupakan abs dengan enam kotaknya (?) dan satu lagi, ingatkan pada mobil Audi R8 Spyder nya yang selalu terpakir indah diparkiran sekolah. Oke cukup pembahasannya.

..

"Kai memang hebat! 4 menit 28 detik. tak ada yang bisa menandingi catatan waktunya" ucap salah siswa berwajah manis - Taemin. "ini rekor waktu terbaik lari 500 meter di kota ini, dia juara lari dua tahun berturut-turut" timpalnya lagi.

"Tapi, Chanyeol juga hebat kan? catatan waktunya juga hampir sama seperti Kai. Kalau tak ada Kai, pasti Chanyeol lah yang menang mewakili sekolah kita" ucap salah satu dari mereka dengan wajah meyakinkan – Key.

"Iya benar, tapi kalau Kai tidak ada"

_.._

Ya, sebagian siswa atau mungkin lebih, suka menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya setelah mengisi perutnya di kantin yang sesak untuk menonton latihan dan berkomentar mengenai siapa yang terbaik – mungkin yang dimaksud hanya dua orang disini. Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka, atlet sekolah yang sudah menjadi langganan untuk mewakili sekolahnya dalam bidang seni ataupun olahraga khususnya, lari – marathon. Dan, jangan lupakan kesempurnaan mereka yang lainnya, bahkan tak sedikit yang berpikir kalau dua mahluk itu lebih pantas menjadi seorang model yang terpampang di beberapa majalah dan tv daripada menghabiskan waktunya di lintasan lari.

_.._

**Park Chanyeol**

Siapa yang tidak mengenal namja bermarga Park ini atau lengkapnya Park Chanyeol. Namja dengan tinggi 185cm, mata phoenix-nya yang bulat dan bening, hidung mancung, bibir kissable dan sudah pasti tampan. Tapi, siapa yang menyangka kalau Chanyeol memiliki suara berat khas para ahjussi karena, itu tidak cocok dengan image wajahnya yang terlihat baby face, tidak buruk karena ini terdengar sangat seksi. Dan, jangan lupakan sifat hangat serta friendly-nya adalah salah satu daya tariknya yang lain.

Belum lagi dengan beberapa catatan akademik dan non akademik nya. Untuk akademik, jauh lebih unggul dari Kai kecuali dalam bidang olahraga walaupun tidak tertinggal jauh hanya tertinggal satu, persis dibawah Kai. Non akademik? Jelas mereka berdua sama-sama unggul karena mereka dibidang yang berbeda. Chanyeol dengan musiknya. Alat musik apapun bisa dia lumpuhkan, siapapun bisa menjerit histeris saat melihat betapa menawannya seorang Park Chanyeol yang memejamkan phoenix-nya ketika memetik senar gitarnya dan menabuh drum-nya, menikmati permainan musiknya sendiri. Lalu kemampuan dalam mengkomposisi lagu yang sudah sering dia juarakan untuk sekolahnya ini, cara nge–rapp yang keren dan terakhir keahlian beatbox-nya. Sempurna.

_Dan, ada satu hal yang membuatnya makin sempurna sehingga dia bisa mengesampingkan kekesalannya karna tidak bisa unggul dalam bidang olahraga dari Kai._

_.._

**Kim Jongin** a.k.a **Kai.**

Kim Jongin atau yang dikenal dengan nama Kai dikalangan siswa SM High School ini memiliki kulit tan atau tidak seputih Chanyeol atau penduduk Korea pada umumnya dan tinggi badannya juga tidak se-menjulang Chanyeol, hanya 182cm. Tapi, itu semua tidak menjadi terlihat buruk ketika kulit tan itu justru terlihat seksi setiap kali berkeringat seusai latihan dancenya dilengkapi dengan mata tajam, rahang tegas dan bibir penuhnya. Ya, seksi dan sempurna. Berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol, Kai adalah seseorang yang dikenal dingin dan pelit dalam hal berbicara dan tersenyum. Tapi, siapkan dirimu saat melihat senyumnya yang bisa terhitung dengan jari – berapa kali dia melakukannya - karena, senyuman itu bisa melupakan sesuatu _bahkan yang penting sekalipun_.

_.._

_.._

**Chanyeol POV**

**..**

Hari ini aku berlari di lintasan seperti biasanya untuk berlatih menjelang lomba marathon tahunan yang selalu diadakan oleh sekolah.

_hosh..hosh..hosh_

Aku dibawahnya lagi, catatan waktuku di bawah Kim Jongin lagi. Setelah berlari di lintasan, kini aku memilih untuk menstabilkan nafasku dan berdiri tidak jauh dari Kai yang terlihat sedang melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku.

"Jongin-ssi, untuk lomba tahun ini aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu" ucapku santai tak ada nada iri atau apapun itu yang seperti dipikirkan orang-orang mengenai kami - bahwa kami bersaing. Oh tidak, sama sekali tidak. Dia hanya melirikku, kemudian dia meneguk minumannya dan beralih menatapku.

"Percuma, kau tak akan bisa jadi si _nomor satu_. Selama ini, kau selalu si _nomor dua_ tak pernah bisa mengungguliku, Chanyeol-ssi" ucapnya tak kalah santai dengan muka datarnya seperti biasa. Setelahnya, dia pergi meninggalkan lapangan.

Aku hanya terdiam, tidak berniat membalas ucapannya. Lama aku menatap punggung Kai, sampai aku merasakan ada tepukan halus dipundakku, aku menoleh dan tersenyum setelah tahu siapa yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Chanyeol-ah" panggil namja mungil didepanku ini.

"Hmm..wae Baekhyun-ah?" jawabku tersenyum. Ya, namja mungil didepanku ini adalah Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Sahabat kecilku yang sempat terpisah beberapa tahun karena harus mengikuti orang tuanya dinas di Osaka sana.

"Jangan memandangnya seperti itu. Aku takut kau menyukainya dan meninggalkan status ke-seme-an mu"

"Dengar, sekalipun aku menyukainya yang notabenenya juga seorang seme, dia akan tetap jadi uke ku, Baekhyun-ah. Dan perlu diingat, menyukainya dan menjadikannya seorang kekasih adalah hal yang tidak akan pernah terjadi"

"Kkk..lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengan tatapanmu itu? Jika, tatapan bisa jadi alat membunuh, ku pastikan dia mati disana" tanyanya sambil menunjuk tempat Kai berjalan tadi.

"Ck kau berlebihan Byun Baekhyun. Aku hanya tak habis pikir dengan _mantan kekasihmu_ itu, dia beranggapan aku tak mungkin mengunggulinya" jawabku dengan kejengkelan memuncak.

"Tentu saja, dia termasuk atlet nasional yang dimiliki sekolah kita dan lihatlah berapa medali yang dia bawa. Prestasi olahraganya benar-benar hebat" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah innocent dan mata berbinar, ck dia terlihat seperti yeoja yang sedang fangirling saat mengatakan itu semua. Aku melemparkan death glare terbaikku, seakan berkata _apa - maksudmu - Byun - Baekhyun - aku – tau – dia – mantan - kekasihmu._

"Kkk bukan karna dia mantan kekasihku atau karna aku pernah mencintainya" ucapnya lagi, seakan tau arti tatapanku tadi. "Aku hanya bercanda, kau terlalu serius Park Chanyeol. Bagiku, kau tetap yang nomor satu Chanyeol-ah, sahabatku" ucapnya dengan senyum yang manis.

"Hmm lagipula, kau sudah punya piala pertama yang tak mungkin dimenangkan orang lain" ucapnya lagi. _eh? maksudnya? _aku menatapnya penuh tanya. "Dia, Xi Luhan" sambungnya, sambil menunjuk satu namja cantik seperti malaikat yang sedang di atap sekolah. Dia selalu menungguku disana, dengan alasan yang sama. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum saat manik mata kami bertemu, walaupun dengan jarak jauh aku tahu dia sedang tersenyum sekarang.

Ya, Xi Luhan adalah kekasihku. Dia namja cantik yang selalu menjadi rebutan para namja berstatus seme di sekolah ini atau mungkin diluar sana tetapi, pada akhirnya aku yang memilikinya.

**Chanyeol POV End**

..

..

Terlihat seorang namja cantik sedang berdiri di atap sekolah sambil memandang kebawah, lintasan lari. Menunggu kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol. Xi Luhan. Siapa yang tak mengenal namja berparas cantik dengan lekukan tubuh ramping dengan kulit yang berwarna pucat seperti yeoja. Mata rusa yang membulat lucu ketika dia terkejut dan terlihat damai ketika terpejam dengan bulu mata lentiknya. Bibir plumpnya yang mungil terlihat lucu saat merajuk dan bisa menawan dengan senyumnya seperti malaikat dalam satu waktu. Dan sifat periangnya yang biasa dijulukkan Chanyeol pada seorang Luhan - _rusa manis dan lincah, kau rusa tercantikku. My deer _– begitulah Chanyeol selalu mengucapkannya.

Belum lagi dengan catatan akademiknya yang terbilang membanggakan dan menjadi wakil sekolah dalam beberapa lomba sains bersama Chanyeol. Ya, sains adalah awal keakraban mereka dan menghasilkan hubungannya seperti sekarang yang terjalin hampir dua tahun. Dan, dia juga salah satu wakil sekolah dalam perlombaan dance bersama Kai. Perlu diketahui kalau Luhan satu klub dance dengan Kai. Betapa sempurnanya sepasang kekasih, Chanyeol - Luhan. Tidak sedikit yang iri dengan kesempurnaan pasangan ini, fisik, bakat, sifat dan lihat dari berapa lama hubungan mereka terjalin. Semua berpikir akan menerima _undangan_ dari pasangan ini nantinya.

Terlihat seorang Luhan tersenyum melihat kekasihnya dibawah sana yang sedang berbicara dengan mantan kekasih dari Kim Jongin - Byun Baekhyun - sambil sesekali melambai kearahnya dari bawah sana. Atap sekolah adalah tempat favorit Luhan untuk menunggu dan melihat kekasihnya berlari di lintasan lari tanpa harus bergabung dengan yang lainnya dibangku penonton. Bukan sombong tapi, Luhan punya satu alasan memilih tempat ini sebagai tempat favoritnya, alasan yang selalu dan tetap akan sama setiap Chanyeol-nya menanyakan _'kenapa menungguku disini, Luhan?'_

'_Karena, aku bisa melihatmu secara keseluruhan,Chanyeol-ah'_

Tapi, sepertinya bertambah beberapa alasan yang tak terucap..

'_dan memori kita bersama, Chanyeol. Dan hal penting lainnya dalam beberapa bulan ini'_

Larut dalam lamunannya, sampai tak menyadari bahwa kekasihnya sudah tidak ada dibawah sana.

..

"Luhan-ah, kenapa kau belum pulang hmm?" panggil seseorang dengan suara beratnya. Luhan tidak perlu berpaling untuk memastikan siapa pemilik suara dan tangan yang sudah melingkar manis dipinggangnya dengan bahunya dijadikan tumpuan dagu sang kekasih. Chanyeol sangat suka menghirup aroma kekasihnya ini.

"Ne, aku menunggumu seperti biasanya Chanyeol-ah. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

"Tapi, kenapa harus disini? disini dingin, nanti kau sakit"

"Kau selalu bertanya hal yang sama dan kau akan mendapatkan jawaban yang sama, Park Chanyeol. _Dari sini aku bisa melihatmu secara keseluruhan _dan karena sebentar lagi tak bisa menatap sosok berlarian di lintasan dibawah sana" jawab Luhan sambil menunjuk lintasan dibawah sana dan tersenyum.

"Luhan, kau ini bicara apa? Seakan tak akan ada hari esok untuk melihatku, _kita kan akan satu universitas _kkk"

"Tapi, kita bukan anak SMA lagi kkk" jawab Luhan sekenanya. Terlihat Chanyeol hanya mengerutkan keningnya, bukan karna alasan Luhan. Tapi, karena nada bicara Luhan dan tidak mengucapkannya dengan senyuman seperti biasanya, senyuman yang disukai Park Chanyeol. Hening, tak ada percakapan apapun. Terlihat Chanyeol mengulum senyum simpulnya.

"Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lembut setelah hening beberapa saat tadi. Luhan memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan bertanya, _apa?_ "aniyo, bukan apa-apa" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lagi.

Lihatlah kini seorang Xi Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda protes. Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya sambil melepaskan pelukan pada pinggang ramping Luhan dan membalikkan tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menghentikan aksi merajuk kekasih karena, sekarang Luhan membenamkan wajah memerahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol akibat kecupan kecil yang diberikan kekasih pada hidung mungilnya.

'_Benar kata Baekhyun, Luhan adalah piala pertama Chanyeol yang tak pernah dimenangkan orang lain. Ya, untuk hal ini Park Chanyeol unggul dari Kim Jongin_'

_- Dan, ada satu hal yang membuat Park Chanyeol makin sempurna sehingga dia bisa mengesampingkan kekesalannya karna tidak bisa unggul dalam bidang olahraga dari Kai adalah Xi Luhan –_

_.._

_.._

**Luhan POV **

..

"Kau berlatih sangat rajin Channie" ucapku untuk menghilangkan keheningan ini. Sekarang, aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, sudah rutinitas dan kesenangan kami berjalan berdampingan untuk pulang bersama.

"Ne, sebentar lagi kan perlombaan penentuan"

"Perlombaan penentuan?" Tanyaku dengan menghadap Chanyeol dan membiarkan kakiku melangkah mundur.

"Ne. Lomba maraton kelulusan, Luhannie"

"Aku tahu itu Channie! Tapi, apa maksudnya dengan penentuan? Ini kan seperti tahun-tahun biasanya" ucapku gemas. Bagaimana tidak, seolah aku tidak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan setiap setahun sekali disekolahan kami. Kulihat dia hanya tersenyum dan menatapku. Aku terus melangkah mundur "hmm..ah bukankah tahun lalu kau juara dua?" tanyaku dengan membentuk pose mengingat.

Kemudian, dia menarik tanganku dan memutar badanku untuk berjalan lurus menghadap depan lalu menggenggam tanganku sambil terus berjalan berdampingan.

"Aku mau memberikan hadiah untukmu" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraannya. Hadiah apa yang dia maksud? sibuk bergulat dengan pemikiranku sendiri sampai suara Chanyeol terdengar lagi.

"Hmm..Luhannie, apa yang mau kau bicarakan di atap tadi?" tanyanya sambil sesekali melihat ke arahku, menunggu jawabanku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, mencoba menyampaikan bahwa ini bukan hal penting.

"Ah ani..." jawabku tersenyum. Ya, hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari bibirku. Kulihat, dia mengerutkan dahinya, kebiasaanya saat bingung. Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Kau pulanglah" ucapku, saat tidak terasa sudah tiba di depan rumahku. Selalu tidak terasa melewati perjalan yang tidak bisa dibilang singkat dari sekolah sampai kerumahku. Dia hanya melirik kearah rumahku. "Istirahatlah, sampai ketemu besok disekolah Channie" timpalku lagi dan menatapnya yang sepertinya enggan untuk berbalik melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Kulihat dia mendekat, menggenggam tanganku dan satu tangannya terangkat menangkup wajahku. Dan pada detik berikutnya mataku menutup..

CHU

Kecupan manis mendarat di keningku, aku hanya memejamkan mataku. Menikmatinya. Menikmati ciuman yang selalu terasa manis ini.

'_Sungguh, aku sangat mencintai Park Chanyeol-ku..'_

**Luhan POV End**

..

..

Kecupan manis mendarat di kening Luhan, cukup lama dan Luhan hanya memejamkan matanya. Menikmatinya. Luhan merasa matanya yang tertutup memanas, Luhan makin memejamkan matanya berharap tidak ada cairan bening menetes dari matanya. Setidaknya tidak dihadapan Chanyeol. Terlihat, Luhan mengeratkan pegangan tangan kanannya pada blazer bagian dada Chanyeol dan tangan kirinya menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Chanyeol menghiraukan segala perasaan yang berkecamuk di hatinya dan jantung yang berdentum tidak karuan seperti bom waktu yang bisa meledak kapan saja. Ini bukan perasaan seperti yang dia rasakan ketika dia mulai sadar bahwa dia mencintai namja bernama Luhan. Ini bukan perasaan seperti yang dia rasakan ketika akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Luhan di puluhan pasang mata, ditengah lintasan lari. Chanyeol meremas dan sesekali mengusap genggaman tangan Luhan yang mengerat pada genggamannya. Mencoba menenangkan mungkin? Entahlah, Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

Sungguh sesak luar biasa. Luhan berani bersumpah, padahal Chanyeol hanya menciumnya di kening bukan di bibirnya, yang biasanya bisa bermenit – menit karena Chanyeol dan dirinya sendiri tidak pernah mau melepas tautan bibir mereka walaupun nafas sudah tersenggal sekalipun.

Setelah puas mencium kening kekasihnya, Chanyeol akhirnya menangkup wajah Luhan dan mengangkatnya. Menatap datar wajah kekasihnya yang masih memejamkan matanya, yang enggan terbuka untuk menatapnya. Bukan satu tapi, sekarang kedua tangan Luhan mengerat pada blazer Chanyeol. Tidak ada pembicaraan, hanya ada keheningan dengan posisi yang sama.

Tangan lebar itu masih setia menangkup wajah cantik Luhan dan perlahan, kedua ibu jari Chanyeol mengusap lelehan liquid bening dari mata cantik Luhan yang masih terpejam. Ya, Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman pada kening Luhan karena merasakan ibu jarinya yang dari awal bertengger di pipi sang kekasih mulai basah. Luhan pun sadar kalau dirinya tengah ditatap sang kekasih. Setelah merasa Chanyeol menghapus air matanya, Luhan mulai mengeluarkan suara isakannya. Chanyeol hanya diam sambil terus mengusap air mata itu.

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat sepasang phoenix menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Luhan mengenggam tangan Chanyeol yang masih setia menangkup wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol, sungguh" ucap Luhan menatap kekasihnya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. "Aku tahu. Aku lebih mencintaimu, Xi Luhan" balas Chanyeol.

Setelah mencium pucuk kepala Luhan, Chanyeol berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke rumah dengan sebelumnya memastikan Luhan sudah memasuki rumahnya.

Chanyeol tak butuh penjelasan apapun dari bibir Luhan dengan apa yang barusan terjadi walaupun sedikit, ah ralat tapi banyak mengusik pikirannya. Hanya saja, Chanyeol tidak mau Luhan merasa terbebani untuk memberitahunya. Setidaknya, tidak untuk sekarang. Semua pasti ada kaitannya dengan perasaan yang dirasakannya saat ini. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum di perjalanan pulang kerumahnya, berusaha untuk tidak gelisah.

**~^.^~**

TBC

or

END?

**A/N:**

Akhirnya, Chapter I selesai setelah banyak perombakan sana-sini, semoga ga ada kesalahan lagi kkk sebetulnya yang paling ditakutin itu adalah alur yang terlalu kecepetan dan kurangnya penjelasan dalam pov masing-masing, duh ini masih belajar banget kkk. Dan banyak pertimbangan buat dipublish atau ga, jujur ga PeDe buat publish ini. Dan ini FF pertama Xo walaupun hasil remake dari komik Salad Days - Graduation, ada yang pernah baca? dan selebihnya hasil imajinasi Xo untuk mengembangkan jalan ceritanya.

So, how was it? Was it bad? If you say yes, I would consider returning to remove or continue for the next chapter :)

Review kalian sangat membantu untuk perbaikan penulisan dan lanjutan jalan cerita yang lebih baik nantinya :)

thank you ~^.^~


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Graduation

Main cast : ChanLu / ChanHan and Other Pairing

Rated : T

Lenght: 2 of ?

Warning: BL, Romance, Sad gagal, typo(s) bertebaran, abal, gaje

* * *

_**Biar berusaha segigih apapun, Dia tetap tak bisa menang di bidang olahraga maupun percintaan. Ada seseorang yang tak pernah menang.**_

..

..

**Seoul, 24 Mei 2010**

**..**

"Jadi, kau berpikir seperti itu, Yeol?" tanya si namja mungil ke sahabatnya yang setinggi Namsan Tower dihadapannya ini.

"ne.." jawaban singkat dari bibir si namja tinggi untuk menjawab pertanyaan si namja mungil dihadapannnya.

Terlihat dua namja dengan ukuran tinggi yang sangat kontras sedang berhadapan atau lebih tepatnya si namja tinggi sedang menceritakan masalah dengan segala pemikirannya dengan si namja mungil, sahabatnya. Ya, setelah kejadian dua hari yang lalu saat Luhan menangis dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah ke rumahnya dan tanpa penjelasan apapun karena, Chanyeol –namja tinggi itu- enggan untuk menanyakan apa alasannya. Sekarang disinilah Chanyeol, duduk berhadapan di kelas sahabatnya yang ber-_nametag_, Byun Baekhyun –si namja mungil. Mareka memang tidak sekelas karena, Baekhyun sekelas dengan mantan kekasihnya, Kai. Dan kelas Chanyeol tepat disebelah kelas mereka. Luhan? Berbeda kelas dari mereka bertiga.

"Bukan.." jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan lebih "Hmm..pasti matanya kelilipan, Yeol.." timpalnya lagi dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya menggeram menahan jengkel. Hei, bagaimana bisa sahabatmu sedang galau (?) tapi kau malah menjawabnya asal. Chanyeol ingin sekali membuat sahabat kecilnya yang notabenenya sudah kecil makin mengecil lagi. Melihat itupun, Baekhyun hanya berdeham dan melanjutkan perkataannya. Ayolah ia hanya mau mencairkan suasana.

"Kau dan Luhan sangat serasi sekali, Yeol. Pasangan sejoli seperti kalian mana mungkin berpisah hanya karena kelulusan. Kelulusan bukanlah titik kalian juga harus berpisah, itu konyol. Kalaupun seperti itu kejadiannya, kupastikan undangan akan tetap tersebar atas nama Park Chanyeol dan Xi Luhan" jelas Baekhyun meyakinkan.

"Kau yakin sekali" ucapan sakartis dari Chanyeol.

"Kalau aku saja yakin dengan hubunganmu, bagaimana bisa kau yang mencintai Luhan tidak yakin dengan hubungan kalian sendiri?" Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan penuh penekanan. Perkataan Baekhyun barusan ternyata cukup berpengaruh karena, Chanyeol sekarang tengah terdiam memikirkan perkataan sahabatnya. Lama terdiam, Chanyeol pun bersuara kembali.

"Apa aku perlu menanyakannya?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sepertinya masih ragu. Entahlah, Chanyeol tak pernah seragu ini pada Luhan-nya.

"Itu terserah padamu. Kau menanyakannya, maka kau akan mendapatkan kejelasan. Kalau tidak, maka kau hanya perlu menunggu. Kalau kau memilih pilihan kedua, maka kau harus percaya padanya" jawaban final dari bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam kembali di kursi Kai yang persis didepan meja Baekhyun. Sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan – mari – melamunnya.

"Kau sudah selesai dibangkuku" pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya sebuah vonis dimana waktu untuk duduk di kursi pemilik suara ini – Kai – sudah habis.

Chanyeol hanya melirik sekilas kearah Kai dan Baekhyun bergantian, berdiri dan berjalan keluar menuju kelasnya. Pikirannya entah melayang kemana, ia pun tak tahu. Tujuan hanyalah tinggal rencana, sekarang Chanyeol justru masih berdiri di depan pintu kelas Baekhyun, mengurungkan niat kembali kelasnya saat matanya menangkap sosok kekasih melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan merentangkan tangannya bersiap menerima pelukan dari sang namjachingu.

"Chaaniieeeeeeeeeeee.." teriak namja cantik dari kejauhan dan menyeret langkahnya untuk sedikit berlari untuk memeluk sang kekasih yang sedang merentangkan tangan.

_Sreet_

"hhhh..hhh..chanhh..chaniehh..hh" Luhan –namja cantik- berpegang pada lengan kekasihnya. Ternyata berlari seperti itu saja membuatnya hampir kehilangan nafas. _Reflek? _Bukan, tapi ini tujuannya berlari tadi dan sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Luhan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang kekasihnya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol. Memeluk Chanyeol adalah hal yang paling disukainya karena membuatnya hangat dan merasa nyaman.

"Channie, apa kau ada latihan hari ini?" Tanya Luhan pada namja yang membalas pelukannya ini.

"Hmm..aniya. Tidak ada latihan untuk hari ini. Kita akan membeli _bubble tea_" jawab Chanyeol sambil mencium puncak kepala Luhan.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang kekasihnya "Kau yang terbaik, Channie" ucapnya tersenyum, senyuman yang Chanyeol sukai. Senyuman yang berhasil membuat sudut bibir Chanyeol tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah lengkungan.

Tidak perlu penjelasan, untuk tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh seorang Xi Luhan, Chanyeol dengan mudah mengerti apa keinginan si rusa cantik dalam pelukannya ini.

..

**Tapi tidak selamanya seperti itu, karena apapun itu butuhlah sebuah penjelasan sekalipun kau mengenalnya secara dekat. Atau sebenarnya kau masih kurang memahaminya. Kurun waktu tidak bisa jadi tolak ukur untuk mengenal dan memahami seseorang.**

..

"Kajja.." kata terakhir yang diucapkan Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan kekasihnya erat, menuju tempat favorit mereka. Kafe bubble tea. Sore itu, mereka berkencan dengan senyuman, sentuhan dan tatapan yang sama. Tidak ada yang berubah pada keduanya.

..

..

..

Malam ini Chanyeol mengabaikan segala tugasnya, dia akan menyelesaikannya saat terbangun jam tiga pagi nanti. Akibat kencan tak terencana beberapa jam yang lalu, membuat dirinya merasa perlu mengingat beberapa memorinya bersama Luhan, kekasihnya.

Direbahkan tubuh jangkung tersebut di atas ranjang empuk miliknya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan tersenyum dengan tertutupnya phoenix yang sangat disukai Luhan.

'_Ya, hubungan kami baik-baik saja. seharusnya aku lebih percaya padanya.'_

..

..

..

**Seoul, 28 April 2008**

..

"Chanyeol-ssi, kau dipanggil oleh Sungmin seonsaengnim diruangannya" ucap seorang siswa berpenampilan sedikit cupu dengan kacamata besar bertengger dihidung mancungnya –Kim Jongdae- kepada siswa yang bernama Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdiri keluar kelas menuju ruangan gurunya dengan sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada temannya tadi, Jongdae.

..

..

"Karena kalian menyanggupi, mungkin mulai hari ini kalian bisa memulai belajar bersama sebagai _partner_ dalam lomba sains ini. Dan kau, Luhan karena ini pertama untukmu jadi banyak bertanyalah pada Chanyeol. Lomba sains tidak sama dengan lomba dance mu" ucap Sungmin seonsaengnim sambil membereskan beberapa file di mejanya kemudian menatap dua anak dihadapannya. Park Chanyeol dan Xi Luhan "Bagaimana, ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

"Aniya, kami mengerti seonsaengnim" ucap Xi Luhan tersenyum. Namja cantik berambut kecokelatan sambil menatap ragu ke arah seseorang yang disebut gurunya adalah _partner _lombanya_, _Park Chanyeol.

"Ne, arraseo seonsaengnim" ucap Chanyeol berikutnya. Luhan menghembuskan nafas lega dan tersenyum.

..

..

Sekolah sudah terlihat sepi dari 30 menit yang lalu setelah bunyi bel pulang sekolah yang terdengar bagaikan melodi indah bagi para siswa sekolah manapun. Tidak sedikit siswa yang berlari menuju rumah masing-masing untuk mengistirahatkan otak mereka setelah seharian belajar di sebuah ranjang empuk atau merasakan masakan ibu mereka sebagai menu makan siang. Tapi, itu tidak terjadi oleh beberapa siswa di perpustakaan ini yang memilih menghabiskan waktunya dengan menambah ilmu, bersenda gurau dengan teman-teman mereka atau sekedar membaca dan mengerjakan tugas bersama. Diantara beberapa siswa yang masih menghabiskan waktunya di tempat membaca ini disinilah, Luhan dan Chanyeol berada. Di perpustakaan. Mereka sempat berjanji untuk bertemu setelah pulang sekolah di tempat ini untuk mulai mengerjakan beberapa soal latihan sebagai bahan untuk persiapan lomba. Ya, mereka ditunjuk sebagai perwakilan dari sekolah mereka untuk lomba sains dalam waktu dekat ini. Pertama untuk Luhan tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol untuk lomba ini. Sekarang mereka duduk berhadapan dengan beberapa buku – buku tebal diatas meja dan kertas-kertas latihan yang mereka kerjakan dalam hening.

"Chanyeol-ssi" panggil Luhan. Chanyeol tak bergeming, tetap membaca soal-soal yang tertulis pada kertas yang ditatapnya sekarang. Tidak mendapat respon, Luhan memutuskan untuk berbicara lebih lanjut.

"Chanyeol-ssi, bagaimana kalau kita cari tempat belajar yang lain? Yang lebih menarik suasananya, ya setidaknya ada – " ucapan Luhan terpotong oleh pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Dimana?" Tanya Chanyeol, menatap datar Luhan. Luhan yang melihat reaksi dari partner-nya langsung mengembangkan senyumnya dengan sangat sumringah.

..

..

"Dua _bubble tea_ taro" ucap Luhan saat memesan pesanannya yang langsung dicatat oleh sang pelayan. Kenapa dua? Karena, Chanyeol tidak terlalu tau apa saja dan bagaimana rasa bubble tea, jadi dia memutuskan untuk memesan yang sama dengan Luhan. Tidak mau repot memilih hal yang tidak dia ketahui.

Mereka sekarang sedang berada di kafe langganan Luhan, tempat dimana Luhan selalu menghabiskan waktunya disini entah dengan apa saja yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membunuh waktu. Memilih tempat duduk favorit Luhan setiap datang ke kafe ini, disalah satu sudut yang tidak banyak orang suka memilih duduk disekitar sana dan bersebelahan dengan jendela yang mengarah kearah jalan diluar sana. Luhan menyukai tempat ini, terlebih sekarang dia tidak sendiri. Tersenyum memandang Chanyeol diseberangnya yang tengah menatap keluar jendela.

"Aku suka kesini" Luhan membuka percakapan tapi, lagi-lagi Chanyeol tak bergeming dan Luhan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perkataannya "tempatnya nyaman bukan? Sudah lama aku selalu sendiri ke sini, setelah _temanku yang menyukai bubble tea_ memutuskan melanjutkan studinya ke Jepang heung.." Luhan mendesah pelan, pembicaraan Luhan cukup menarik perhatian Chanyeol yang sekarang beralih menatapnya dalam diam tanpa mau menyela perkataan orang diseberangnya ini. "Tapi, setidaknya sekarang ada yang bisa kuajak kesini lagi untuk menghabiskan waktu. Dengan _partner-_ku, Park Chanyeol" ucap Luhan penuh penekanan pada kata _partner_ sambil tersenyum manis dan menatap namja tinggi dihadapannya yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi sulit diartikan.

"Xi Luhan imnida" Luhan mengulurkan tangannya. Chanyeol terdiam memikirkan apa maksud dari namja yang sedang mengulurkan tangan di hadapannya ini. Cukup lima menit buat Chanyeol mengerti maksudnya.

"Park Chanyeol" Ucap Chanyeol menyambut uluran tangan Luhan.

Untuk pertama kalinya Luhan melihat senyum Chanyeol. Dan pertama untuk Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu meminum minuman bernama bubble tea.

_Kedua kalinya untuk Luhan meminum minuman bubble tea dengan seseorang, menghabiskan waktunya di kafe ini. Kedua untuk Chanyeol, ada seseorang yang bisa menghangatkan hatinya._

Sore itu mereka habiskan dengan metode belajar yang nyaman sebagai partner dalam konteks berbeda yang dikenal dengan nama _pertemanan_.

..

..

**Seoul, 29 Mei 2008**

..

Sebulan sudah setelah pertemuan pertama mereka yang langsung dijadikan partner untuk lomba dan pada hari yang sama mereka mematenkan kata partner mereka menjadi sebuah pertemanan. Hari ini adalah lomba sains Chanyeol dan Luhan, mereka sudah bersiap melakukan yang terbaik untuk sekolah mereka dengan persiapan yang matang dalam satu bulan ini.

"Kau gugup?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan jari-jari kurusnya yang terus-terusan merapihkan poni namja yang lebih pendek darinya ini. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Luhan hanya memejamkan mata, menikmati perlakuan temannya.

"Aniya, karena ada kau dan karena taruhan kita kkk" Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar jawaban Luhan.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, tepatnya dua hari yang lalu saat mereka belajar bersama seperti biasanya, Luhan mengajaknya bertaruh, jika mereka bisa membawa juara 1 untuk sekolahnya, mereka akan mengatakan rahasia yang menarik dari diri mereka masing-masing. Konyol memang karena, mungkin hanya satu rahasia yang dibocorkan dari sekian banyak rahasia selama mereka hidup. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya untuk mengetahui. Namanya rahasia, pasti sangat menarik terlebih hanya kau yang diberitahu bukan? Itulah yang ada dipikiran Luhan saat itu. Dan, Chanyeol menyetujuinya.

..

..

Hampir menghabiskan waktu tiga jam di dalam ruangan lomba. Menghabiskan waktu satu jam untuk perjalanan kembali ke sekolah. Dan, sekarang mereka telah kembali kesekolah dengan membawa piala bertuliskan 'JUARA I' dan jangan lupakan medali yang menggantung dileher keduanya – leher Chanyeol dan Luhan. Ya, bukan hal asing dua siswa ini selalu membawa hasil membanggakan untuk sekolahnya tapi ada yang berbeda kali ini khususnya untuk Luhan. Karena, ini medali pertama buat Luhan dan entah yang keberapa buat Chanyeol di bidang sains. Ini bukan piala atau medali memenangkan lomba dance yang sering dia bawa untuk sekolahnya bersama _partner_ di klub dance-nya. Chanyeol sendiri juga sudah sering membawa piala untuk klub musiknya. Tidak hanya pihak guru, tapi teman-temannya pun memberikan selamat tak henti-henti.

Merasa perlu dirayakan untuk keberhasilan mereka terutama Luhan, sambil terus melemparkan senyum dan tangan bertaut, mereka berjalan ke kafe biasa. Kafe dan tempat duduk favorit mereka untuk menikmati minuman favorit mereka, bubble tea.

..

..

"Chanyeol, kau tidak lupa kan?" Luhan membuka percakapan sambil sesekali menyeruput bubble tea-nya.

"Apa?" alih-alih menjawab, namja tinggi itu justru bertanya balik dan hanya dibalas dengan dengusan kesal "apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" pertanyaan Chanyeol langsung dapat tatapan berbinar dari mata _rusa_ itu.

"Kalau kau bertanya seperti itu, aku akan menjawab 'semuanya' Apa kau akan memberitahu semua rahasia hidupmu?" Tanya Luhan dengan penekanan di kata 'semuanya'

"Aku punya satu permintaan sebelum membocorkan rahasiaku" bukan menjawab, Chanyeol malah mengajaknya ber-_negoisasi_ "Luhan, kau tahu besok aku akan tes untuk marathon sebelum lomba tahunan dilaksanakan?"

"Hmm..aku tau dan aku akan menontonmu dari atap sekolah" jawab Luhan. Chanyeol justru mengerutkan dahinya seolah bertanya '_kenapa' _jelas dia ingin protes, bagaimana caranya dia bisa melihat Luhan? Pabbo. Mengerti sekali arti tatapan itu, Luhan menyeruput kembali bubble tea-nya "_aku bisa melihatmu secara keseluruhan dari atas sana_, Yeol. Melihat caramu berlari bahkan wajahmu. Aku justru tidak yakin bisa melihatmu sedetail itu jika berada dibangku penonton dengan fans-mu yang menggila" jelasnya.

Tak menyangka akan mendapat penjelasan seperti itu, Chanyeol justru memilih tersenyum sebagai tanggapan dari alasan temannya "kkk aku terima alasanmu. Tapi, aku tak bisa menjanjikan untuk bisa dapatkan catatan waktu terbaik" ucapannya membuat Luhan menatapnya penuh perhatian dan mengenggam tangannya.

"Berusahalah yang terbaik, Yeol. Catatan waktumu bukanlah hal mutlak untuk menentukan yang terbaik. Kau dan orang terdekatmulah yang tahu seberapa berusahanya dirimu untuk jadi yang terbaik. Apapun hasilnya, kau tetap juara untukku" ucap Luhan tersenyum tulus menggenggam tangan besar Chanyeol sesekali mengusapnya. Dari sekian banyak mereka selalu berbincang, ucapan Luhan sangatlah berpengaruh dan termasuk kali ini, hati Chanyeol kembali mengahangat.

"Kupastikan aku berusaha yang terbaik. Setelah acara test berakhir dan saat aku melihatmu masih berada di atas sana. Aku akan membocorkan rahasiaku di depan semua orang" Chanyeol terkekeh geli karena ucapannya sendiri, tak sadar itu membuat namja dihadapannya melebarkan matanya, tak suka dengan keputusan yang dibuatnya. Apa yang mesti tidak disuka?

"Aku tidak spesial" Luhan menarik tangannya yang tadi masih menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan melipatnya di depan dada, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi dan menatap Chanyeol mengintimidasi "kau mengucapkannya buat semua orang. Bukan hanya padaku" Luhan merenggut.

Chanyeol? Hanya ber 'oh' ria menanggapinya dan sepanjang perjalanannya mengantar pulang temannya ini, dia hanya tersenyum dan menulikan telinganya dari nada merajuk seorang Luhan.

..

**Seoul, 30 Mei 2008**

..

Luhan sudah bersiap diatas atap sekolah yang menghadap ke lintasan lari, dengan sebelumnya Luhan sudah menemui Chanyeol untuk memberinya semangat. Seluruh siswa sudah berkumpul memenuhi tempat duduk. Ini memang hanya test biasa untuk mengetahui kemampuan para siswanya, yang akan direkrut untuk mewakili sekolah dalam beberapa perlombaan di bidang olahraga, khususnya lari marathon. Lagipula sekolahan ini juga punya kegiatan rutin setiap tahun kelulusan, Lomba Marathon Tahunan. Dan, jangan heran jika ada lintasan lari di sekolah ini, SM High School memang terkenal dengan predikat sekolah unggulan dengan fasilitas yang luar biasa. Bayaran pun memang cukup menguras kantong tapi bukan itu tolak ukur masuk ke sekolah ini, tapi adalah kemampuan otak yang cerdas maka bisa masuk dan bertahan disini.

Semua peserta sudah bersiap dilintasan lari, Luhan memandang Chanyeol dari kejauhan dengan senyuman yang terpatri di bibirnya. Sorak - sorai mulai memenuhi indera pendengarannya. Tak sedikit yang meneriakan nama Chanyeol. Ya, semenjak mereka berhasil membawa juara satu untuk lomba sain beberapa hari yang lalu, semakin banyak yang mengelu-elukan mereka. Semakin banyak? Ya, karena sebelumnya pun mereka sudah dikagumi dengan ketampanan dan bakat mengaggumkan ditambah prestasi buat sekolah. Tak sedikit juga yang menganggap bahwa hubungan kedekatan mereka adalah sebagai sepasang kekasih. Mereka tidak keberatan, justru menikmati.

_Door.._

Suara tembakan menandakan perlombaan untuk test olahraga marathon telah dimulai, para peserta telah berlari dengan cepat di lintasan untuk mendapatkan catatan waktu terbaik di test lari 500m ini. Luhan melihat Chanyeol berlari terus dan terus. Luhan berfikir ini bukan hal yang sulit buat Chanyeol, lihatlah caranya berlari yang seperti lupa caranya bernafas dan jangan lupakan kakinya yang panjang bisa melampaui jarak lebih. Tapi, itu semua tidak menjamin saat ada seseorang yang memang ahli dalam bidangnya, bidang olahraga. Terlihat sudah seseorang menyusul Chanyeol yang hampir mendekati garis finish. Luhan meremas telapak tangannya karena jarak Chanyeol dan orang yang kini sedang berusaha menyusulnya berbeda tipis, detik berikutnya Luhan membulatkan matanya saat melihat siapa yang melewati garis finish terlebih dahulu.

..

..

Test olahraga akan selesai beberapa menit lagi tapi untuk test lari sudah selesai dari setengah jam yang lalu karena dimulai paling pertama. Terlihat beberapa siswa masih setia menonton sampai acara selesai, tidak berbeda dengan Luhan yang mengabaikan rasa pegal di kakinya karena lama berdiri untuk menunggu temannya itu menepati janjinya. Walaupun temannya itu tidak mendapatkan catatan waktu terbaik pertama. Ya, Chanyeol berbeda beberapa detik dengan _partner_ dance-nya -Kim Jongin- yang lebih unggul. Luhan berharap, Chanyeol akan menepati janjinya apapun hasilnya. Dan hasilnya sudah terlihat, tinggal menunggu Chanyeol menatapnya dan membocorkan rahasianya di depan puluhan pasang mata. Konyol. Luhan tersenyum geli membayangkan rahasia apa yang akan dikatakan Chanyeol.

Beberapa menit acara sudah mau selesai dan Luhan masih tetap berdiri di atap sekolah. Tatapannya tidak lepas mengikuti gerak-gerik namja tinggi itu, sedari tadi Chanyeol belum berbalik menatapanya ke atas. Akhirnya, menit yang ditunggu selesai. Luhan yang terlalu melamun, sehingga tidak menyadari kalau Chanyeol lepas dari pandangannya. Dia menilik dengan seksama ke sekumpulan manusia dibawah sana, mencari dimana Chanyeol. Apakah namja tinggi itu kabur tidak menepati janjinya? Jika ya, Luhan tak akan segan melempar namja tinggi itu dari atas atap ini. Sibuk dengan mencari, sampai terdengar suara yang menginterupsi dibawah sana melalui mic yang tadinya dipakai oleh panitia.

Ya, Chanyeol sedang berdiri di tengah lapangan memegang mic itu dan berbicara yang membuat semua orang terfokus menatapnya dan enggan kembali ke dalam gedung sekolah, memilih duduk kembali dibangku masing-masing.

"Tes tes..ehm..aku Park Chanyeol dari kelas 10-A mohon perhatiannya sebentar" ucap Chanyeol yang sukses membuat semua terduduk kembali ditempatnya, bahkan terlihat yang sudah masuk gedung sekolah, kembali lagi. Chanyeol meneruskan perkataannya, ketika dirasa semua sudah tenang dan fokus kepadanya.

Luhan kembali terfokus menatap Chanyeol dibawah sana yang tengah menatapnya intens. Luhan meremas tangannya, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Chanyeol pada detik berikutnya.

**~^.^~**

TBC

**A/N:**

Membosankan kah? Sepertinya, ya. Tapi, semoga masih berminat buat membaca ini. Chapter ini banyak yang perlu di edit dan setelah selesai, dengan baik hatinya PLN mematikan listrik tanpa membiarkan Xo menyimpan apa yang sudah di edit, jadi ada beberapa ga persis seperti diawal n_n

Semoga di chapter ini, sudah banyak perbaikan dalam penulisan Xo jadi, bisa lebih menarik untuk dibaca. Oh iya, cuma info aja klo FF ini lebih banyak Chanyeol pov-nya. Makasih juga untuk yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya, seneng baca review kalian. Sempet worried karena beberapa jam setelah publish belum ada yang review kkk. Sedikit banyaknya review kalian bener-bener ngebantu terlebih buat mood lanjutin kkkk ^^

**ockta1810: **makasih udah suka sama ceritanya, ngefollow dan fav ceritanya dan sama masukkannya, semoga udah lebih bagus buat cara penulisannya kai arogan? Nan molla wkwkkwk. Luhan dijodohin sama kai? Nan molla wkwkkwk XD thanks for ur review :)

**enchris.727: **ini apa? Ini ff (?) wkwkkwk mungkin mereka berdua sedang sesek napas, Cuma mereka dan Xo yang tau /slap/ XD pasangan perfect ya :') ini romance, apa gagal? Kkk makasih udah review, follow dan fav cerita ini :)

**chuapExo31: **sip! Makasih buat review dan follow cerita ini :)

**chanluuuu: **luhannya ga kenapa – napa, Cuma kelilipan kata baekhyun(?) XD makasih buat reviewnya :)

So, mind to review again?

thank you ~^.^~


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Graduation

Main cast : ChanLu / ChanHan and Other Pairing

Rated : T

Lenght: 3 of ?

Warning: BL, Romance, Sad gagal, typo(s) bertebaran, abal, gaje

* * *

_**Biar berusaha segigih apapun, Dia tetap tak bisa menang di bidang olahraga maupun percintaan. Ada seseorang yang tak pernah menang.**_

..

..

**Seoul, 30 Mei 2008**

..

Hening. Tidak ada perkataan lebih lanjut dari pemuda tinggi yang berdiri di tengah lapangan yang sebelumnya dia berbicara untuk meminta perhatian semua orang yang ada disana yang sekarang tengah menatapnya dan menunggu apa yang terjadi.

Namja tinggi ini terus menatap namja kelahiran _Beijing_ yang juga menatapnya dari atas sana, menatapnya gelisah. Suara bisik-bisik sudah terdengar dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, mengatur nafasnya terlebih detak jantungnya, menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali, berharap ini bisa sedikit menenangkannya. Merasa sedikit tenang, dia membuka mulutnya kembali untuk menyuarakan tujuannya berada disini.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena menyita waktu kalian untuk tetap berada disini. Kepada teman sekelasku karena aku tidak bisa mendapatkan catatan waktu terbaik dan juga kepada seseorang yang dengan setia menungguku di atas atap sana tanpa membawa hasil untuknya, Xi Luhan" Chanyeol berucap sambil kembali menatap Luhan. Semua mata tertuju pada arah yang dimaksud, mereka melihat Xi Luhan yang selama ini dikenal sebagai partner lomba sains Chanyeol, berdiri disana memperhatikan si pemilik suara dengan senyuman termanisnya.

"Luhan, mungkin kau menganggap ini sebagai hukuman karena aku tidak bisa mendapatkan catatan waktu terbaik? atau taruhan bodoh kita beberapa hari yang lalu untuk membocorkan rahasia di antara kita? Tapi, lebih dari itu semua alasan aku berdiri disini sekarang. Karena aku mau, kau dan semua yang ada disini tau rahasiaku. Rahasia yang awalnya hanya kujanjikan diberitahu kepadamu saja" Chanyeol berhenti sejenak mengatur nafasnya saat mengatakan hal tadi.

"Awalnya, aku berpikir kata partner tidak akan mudah dirubah jadi petemanan tapi kau mampu merubahnya pada hari yang sama, hari pertama kita bertemu, Xi Luhan. Aku pikir waktu sebulan tidak akan cukup untuk mengenal satu sama lain, tapi lagi-lagi kau mampu mengenalku dengan baik, Xi Luhan" ucap Chanyeol yang matanya tak pernah lepas menatap Luhan yang juga menatapnya. Luhan seperti tidak merasa pegal dengan rahangnya yang terus mengulas senyum bahkan kaki yang daritadi digerakkannya untuk menghilangkan rasa pegal kini diri menegak sempurna.

"Aku pikir, tidak ada namanya mempunyai perasaan pada pandangan pertama. Tapi, Xi Luhan mampu membuatku menyukainya dalam pandangan pertama diruangan Sungmin seonsaengnim. Aku pikir, waktu sebulan tidaklah cukup untuk menyimpulkan sebuah perasaan tapi, _rusa manis dan lincah_ ini mampu membuatku menyadari kalau aku menyayangi atau _mungkin mencintai-nya _sekarang_. _Seorang Xi Luhan mampu membuatku mempercayai apa yang sebelumnya ku anggap mustahil" ucap Chanyeol tepat menatap manik mata indah Luhan yang sudah meneteskan liquid beningnya diatas sana sambil tersenyum.

"Aku pikir, aku tidak akan sanggup mengatakan ini. Tapi karna Xi Luhan, aku berdiri disini mengatakannya. Aku tidak mau menyesal dikemudian hari tanpa tahu apa yang akan kau katakan setelah ini. Apapun itu, percayalah tidak akan merubah hubungan kita, selamanya kita _partner_"

"Dan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya, ini akan menjadi cerita rahasia dikehidupan mendatangku, Xi Luhan" ucapan aksi pembocoran rahasianya telah selesai. Chanyeol hanya perlu menunggu sekarang.

Semua yang ada di lapangan, yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kejadian aksi –Chanyeol membocorkan rahasianya- hanya mampu terdiam. Tidak menyangka rahasia seperti ini yang diucapkannya di hadapan puluhan pasang mata. Semua memandang takjub, dan ikut gelisah menanti jawaban Luhan yang sudah tak terlihat di atap sekolah. Luhan terjunkah? Karena saking senangnya atau karena dia ingin menolak Chanyeol tapi tidak tega dan memilih terjun dari atap? Tragis.

Setelah berlari menuruni anak tangga yang tidak sedikit jumlahnya dan sempat terjatuh terpleset di koridor hanya karena tak ingin seseorang menunggunya lebih lama, kini Luhan telah berjalan kearah Chanyeol yang masih berdiri ditengah lapangan, menunggunya. Melewati puluhan pasang mata benar-benar membuat jantungnya memaksa keluar dari tempatnya. Sekarang Luhan tepat berdiri dihadapan namja tinggi yang telah membocorkan rahasia kehidupannya beberapa menit yang lalu, menatap menyakinkan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol benar adanya. Hening, tidak ada yang bersuara.

Luhan memegang dada Chanyeol, merasakan degup jantung temannya ini. Rasanya sama seperti detakan jantungnya, tak menentu. Luhan tersenyum. Dan mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Aku bahkan tak pernah menyangka kau akan meng_copy-paste _perasaanku, Park Chanyeol" ucap Luhan setelah keheningan selama beberapa menit yang lalu. Chanyeol tertegun dengan ucapan Luhan, dia lupa caranya mencerna perkataan seseorang. Otaknya melambat, inikah akhir dari kecerdasannya dan akan berakhir didepak dari sekolahnya setelah membuat pernyataan konyol dan menjadi idiot setelahnya. Klo ya, dipastikan dia akan didepak oleh _noona_-nya, Yura.

Luhan tersenyum, "aku bahkan tak menyangka, _partner pertemanan_ kita bisa berubah dengan _partner sebagai kekasih_ dan kau Park Chanyeol bisa melakukannya. Kau bahkan membuatku membocorkan rahasiaku di depan umum juga, bahwa aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol" ucap Luhan final. Chanyeol terdiam mencoba mengerti ucapan namja cantik dihadapannya. Merasakan dekapan dari tangan yang melingkar erat di area sekitar lehernya, akhirnya membuat Chanyeol mengerti arti semuanya, tersenyum, membalas merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

"Nado saranghae, Xi Luhan" bisik Chanyeol tepat ditelinga Luhan, membiarkan kaos olahraganya basah oleh airmata bahagia Luhan. Mereka sangat bahagia, begitu juga semua manusia yang ada di lapangan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dari awal. Pasangan dan moment sempurna.

..

..

Setelah kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, sekarang pasangan kekasih ini sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju rumah Luhan. Chanyeol mengantar Luhan pulang seperti biasa. Dengan sebelumnya merayakannya dengan meminum bubble tea mereka.

"Kau ingin masuk?" Tanya Luhan setelah berada di depan rumahnya.

"Hmm..aniya, kau istirahatlah. Bukankah kau lelah berdiri di atas atap tanpa harus berjongkok?" jawab Chanyeol dan membuat Luhan tersipu. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol tahu, sedangkan dirinya saja tidak menatap Luhan selama acara berlangsung, entahlah Luhan tidak mau memusingkan soal itu.

Chanyeol mengusak surai Luhan dengan sayang. "masuklah" ucapnya lagi, Luhan hanya mengangguk. Chanyeol meninggalkan satu kecupan di kening dan sukses membuat pipi Luhan bersemu lagi. Baru saja Luhan ingin memasuki pekarangan rumahnya, tapi sebuah suara telah menginterupsinya dan membuatnya berbalik menghadap sang kekasih lagi. Bukan, bukan karena Chanyeol memanggilnya bahkan suara ini bukan suara berat kekasihnya. Suara inipun bukan memanggil namanya, melainkan memanggil nama kekasihnya, Chanyeol.

"CHANYEOL! YEOLLIE!" teriak seseorang, membuat Chanyeol yang masih berdiri dipagar rumah Luhan untuk memastikan kekasihnya masuk kedalam rumah, seketika menoleh dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya membulat mendapati namja mungil setengah berlari kearahnya sambil melambaikan tangan, Chanyeol menajamkan penglihatannya. Sebelum Chanyeol menyuarakan nama si peneriak dirinya, namja mungil itu sudah melompat dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol dengan erat. Memeluk dengan perasaan rindu yang meluap.

"Yeollie bogoshipo.." ucap namja mungil itu. Membuat Luhan dan Chanyeol mematung ditempatnya.

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun..?" panggil Chanyeol ragu.

**~^.^~**

TBC

**A/N:**

Singkat? Iya, ini singkat banget. Tetiba ide mentok, mood lagi mandek (?). Mianhae /bow/ tapi, semoga feels romancenya dapet. Masih banyak yang nunggu lanjutannya? Semoga makin banyak ya reviewnya kkk

Makasih, buat yang selalu review. Makasih buat yang udah follow dan fav buat cerita ini. Itu bikin Xo semangat lanjutinnya dan jangan bosen untuk selalu review ya ^^ dan buat sider walaupun tanpa ninggalin jejak, tapi setidaknya Xo tau kalian masih mau baca cerita ini, tapi sedikit atau banyaknya yang kalian tulis di kolom review sangatlah berarti ^^

**hyona21:** sudah dilanjut, thank to reviewnya :)

**utsukushii02:** sudah dilanjut, thank to reviewnya :)

**GreifannyGS:** jinjja? Yaudah nikmatin aja cerita ini, mumpung chanlu kkk endingnya gimana, diikutin aja, thanks to review sama semangatnya :)

**ockta1810:** aku juga ga tega misahin chanlu kok kkk penasarannya udh dijawab di chap ini kk thanks to review nya lagi :)

**Ssnowish:** ahaha cheonma kkk ini udah dilanjut, jangan bosen ya, thank to review nya :)

**fishyhae xiaolu thehunnie: **Xo aja envy sama so sweetnya mereka, sempurna/? Kkk penasarannya udah dijawab dichap ini, semoga makin suka. Thanks to review nya :)

** :** asekk akhirnya ya, alhamdulilah /eh/ XD thanks to review nya ya :)

**Flamintsqueen:** ahahhahha, cie manis cokelat/? Thanks to review nya :)

Makasih yang udah review buat new sider dan yang tetep review old sider/? XD jangan bosen untuk selalu review dan baca cerita Xo :)

Keberatankah untuk selalu review dan lagi?

Thank you, lovely readers ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Graduation

Main cast : ChanLu / ChanHan and Other Pairing

Rated : T

Lenght: 4 of ?

Warning: BL, Romance, Sad gagal, typo(s) bertebaran, abal, gaje

* * *

_**Biar berusaha segigih apapun, Dia tetap tak bisa menang di bidang olahraga maupun percintaan. Ada seseorang yang tak pernah menang.**_

_.._

_.._

**Seoul, 21 Januari 2009**

..

Delapan bulan sudah, setelah acara pembongkaran rahasia Chanyeol dan Luhan di depan puluhan pasang mata. Delapan bulan sudah, hubungan mereka terjalin dengan harmonisnya. Dan delapan bulan sudah setelah pertemuan Chanyeol dengan namja mungil yang dengan seenaknya memeluknya didepan mata kekasihnya, tepat dihari pertama mereka baru menjalin suatu hubungan.

Byun Baekhyun, dia adalah namja kecil itu, yang diketahui adalah sahabat kecil Chanyeol yang sempat meninggalkan Seoul karena pekerjaan ayahnya yang harus bekerja di Osaka selama delapan tahun. Dan sekarang dia kembali karena pekerjaan ayahnya telah dipindahkan kembali ke Seoul. Disinilah dia sekarang, selama delapan bulan ini berada disatu sekolah dan ditingkat yang sama bersama Park Chanyeol dan Xi Luhan, SM High School – tingkat dua.

Baekhyun tahu kalau Luhan adalah kekasih Chanyeol. Dia mengetahuinya di hari pertama pertemuan mereka di depan rumah Luhan sore hari itu, yang pada akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mampir kerumah Luhan dengan Baekhyun. Begitu juga Luhan yang mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun adalah sahabat kecil kekasihnya. Berarti sudah delapan bulan juga mereka berteman.

Semua berjalan dengan baik-baik saja. Chanyeol dan Luhan dengan segala keharmonisan dan kesempurnaan dari hubungan dan diri mereka. Hanya saja ada satu tambahan mahluk kecil, Baekhyun. Walaupun Baekhyun tidak selalu ikut kemana dua temannya itu pergi. Baekhyun cukup tau batasan kapan mereka bertiga harus bersama. Lagipula, Baekhyun juga menghabiskan waktunya dengan sang _kekasih_.

Sekitar satu bulan yang lalu, satu hari setelah hari Natal, Chanyeol yang sedang tidur siang dikamarnya sangat terganggu dengan ketukan pintu kamarnya yang tak kunjung berhenti. Siapa yang berani mengganggu tidurnya? Pasti hanya Baekhyun. Tapi, sejak kapan sahabatnya itu berubah menjadi sopan dengan mengetuk pintu? Biasanya langsung masuk dan berteriak seenaknya. Luhan? Hanya kekasihnya yang tau aturan, kejutan? Chanyeol dengan semangat melempar selimutnya dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Pintu terbuka, dan Chanyeol diam mematung. Terlalu kaget dengan apa yang dilihat, apa yang didengar, apa yang terjadi.

Chanyeol disajikan pemandangan, sahabatnya menangis di depan kamarnya lalu memeluk dirinya secara tiba-tiba. Bukan main rasa khawatirnya seorang Chanyeol terhadap sahabat kecilnya ini, terlebih Baekhyun hanya mengucapkan satu nama di dalam dekapannya

"K-kai..Jo-jongin..hiks bo..doh.." ucap Baekhyun dalam sela tangisnya. Bingung? Jelas. Namun Chanyeol langsung mengerti, setelah Baekhyun melanjutkan perkataannya..

"Aku menyayangi..ani.._mungkin aku mencintainya, _mencintai Kim Jongin, Yeol.." setelah mengucapkan kata itu, Baekhyun makin terisak. Dan malam ini, Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya di ruang tengah Chanyeol, bercerita bagaimana perasaannya selama ini pada Jongin sampai dengan saat Jongin memintanya menjadi seorang kekasih pada malam Natal dengan cara yang tidak romantis tapi mampu membuat Baekhyun menangis seperti tadi dan langsung berlari kerumah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum menanggapi cerita sahabatnya, lengkap sudah kebahagiaannya. Menjadi anak yang bisa dibanggakan keluarga dengan prestasinya, mempunyai Luhan dan hubungan yang sempurna, bertemu Baekhyun lagi dan melihat sahabatnya bahagia bersama orang yang yang juga mencintainya. Seperti biasa sebelum tidur, Chanyeol akan menelpon Luhan untuk mendengar dan bercerita bagaimana harinya berjalan. Termasuk berbagi kebahagiaan Baekhyun.

…

…

…

**Seoul, 30 Mei 2009**

..

Gelap. Terlihat dua orang namja berbeda paras –tampan dan cantik, sedang berbaring di _single bed _dengan selimut yang tidak terlalu tebal tapi cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka. Chanyeol dan Luhan.

Luhan meminta kekasihnya ini untuk bermalam dirumahnya karena orang tuanya ada perjalan dinas di pulau Jeju sampai 2 hari kedepan. Dan jelas perihal menginapnya Chanyeol sudah mendapatkan ijin dari orangtuanya. Sebenarnya ada kamar tamu, tapi Luhan ingin bersama Chanyeol, mengingat ini adalah hari special hubungannya. Satu tahun hubungan mereka.

Mereka merayakannya dengan membeli bubble tea, tapi tidak di minum dikafe melainkan dibawa pulang, mereka mminumnya dengan makan malam hasil masakan Luhan sendiri. Luhan sudah memepersiapkannya dari jauh-jauh hari, termasuk belajar memasak. Usahanya tidak sia-sia, Chanyeol sangat menyukai masakannya.

"Yeol.." panggil namja cantik yang tengah memeluk kekasihnya erat.

"Hmm.." gumaman pelan dari bibir Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang terus mengusak halus rambut kekasihnya.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan hal tadi siang?" Luhan –namja cantik- mencoba mengecilkan suaranya, takut kekasihnya merasa kesal lagi.

"Molla..aku hanya kecewa untuk kedua kalinya. _Kalah_ dihari istimewa kita"

Luhan terdiam, bingung apa yang harus dikatakannya lagi. Dia tahu betul sifat kekasihnya ini, walaupun seharusnya dia tidak perlu merasa sekecewa ini. Ya, hari ini sama seperti tahun lalu, lomba marathon tahunan dan Chanyeol berada di posisi kedua lagi, dibawah Kai yang menjadi posisi pertama. Entah apa yang membuat Chanyeol sebegitu kecewanya, padahal Luhan tidak mempermasalahkan.

"Owh..Luhanie, mianhae..aku tidak menyiapkan apapun untukmu hari ini, padahal kau sudah menyiapkan ini semua. Gomawo" sesal Chanyeol.

"Hmm..berarti kau berhutang padaku. Aku akan memaafkanmu, jika kau mau melunasi hutangmu di anniv yang kedua tahun nanti, gimana?" ucapan Luhan hanya mendapat tatapan bertanya dari kekasihnya.

"Yeol, kau tahu? Banyak yang bilang kepadaku, bahwa aku begitu beruntung mempunyai seorang kekasih yang pandai membuat lirik lagu" Ucap Luhan ambigu.

"Hmm..lalu?"

"Aku akan memberi tahumu sekarang, hadiah yang aku mau darimu dihari jadi kita yang kedua tahun, jadi kau punya waktu setahun buat menyiapkannya" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya lalu beralih mengalungkan tangannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dilekukan leher Chanyeol, membisikan sesuatu, yang membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa kau yakin Lu?"

"Hmm..aku yakin!" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum menatap kekasihnya ini. Dilihat Chanyeol yang masih terlihat ragu.

Melihat sang kekasih ragu, Luhan berinisiatif meyakinkan kekasihnya. Untuk pertama kalinya bagi Luhan memulai sesuatu terhadap Chanyeol. Luhan merubah posisi yang sebelumnya berada disamping kekasihnya dan sekarang berada tepat diatas Chanyeol. Memberanikan diri membawa Chanyeol dalam sebuah ciuman yang awalnya hanya lumatan-lumatan kecil, tapi Chanyeol yang sudah tersadar dari lamunannya langsung membawanya ke level lebih, yang sekarang berubah menjadi ciuman lebih panas.

"Kau nakal Xiaolu" ucap Chanyeol, ketika ia menghentikan ciuman panasnya karena Luhan sudah hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Kkk..hanya padamu Tuan Park..happy anniversary" ucapan yang dilanjutkan oleh ciuman panjang kembali.

…

…

…

**Seoul, 25 Mei 2010**

..

**Chanyeol POV**

..

Aku berencana menghabiskan jam istirahatku bersama Luhan, memakan bekal yang sudah dia buatkan untukku. Aku berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sesampainya di depan pintu kelasnya, aku memilih untuk tidak langsung masuk tapi malah memandangnya..

_'cantik'_

Mungkin benar kata Luhan, sebentar lagi kita bukan lagi anak SMA, dan aku akan merindukan moment-moment seperti ini. Karena, biarpun satu universitas nantinya, pasti akan banyak waktu yang tersita. Tinggal menunggu beberapa hari lagi, hari kelulusan kami. Aku mulai berjalan ke arah bangkunya, dia tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu fokus terhadap handphonenya.

"Luhannie..." panggilku. Dia sedikit tersentak kaget. Tapi, setelahnya langsung tersenyum melihatku.

"Channie! Duduklah" ucapnya sambil menarik tanganku, menuntunku untuk duduk disampingnya, dan mulai membuka kotak bekalnya. Tanpa dimintapun, dia langsung menyumpitkan makanan itu ke mulutku. Aku memakannya dengan senang hati. Tidak ada pembicaraan, sampai akhirnya Luhan dipanggil keruang guru, entah untuk urusan apa.

"Luhan-ssi. Kau dipanggil oleh Jung seonsaengnim diruang guru" ucap Tao yang langsung kembali keluar kelas setelah sebelumnya sedikit membungkuk melihatku.

"Channie, tidak apa aku tinggal sebentar?" tanyanya dengan muka memelas. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Habiskanlah, aku akan segera kembali" ucapnya lagi dan langsung meninggalkanku sendiri.

Selesai menghabiskan bekal makan siang buatan Luhan, aku memutuskan untuk menunggunya. Tidak ada kegiatan belajar mengajar karna kami hanya tinggal menunggu hari kelulusan.

Aku merasa bosan dengan handphoneku yang sedari tadi aku mainkan. Aku melihat sekeliling, sepi. Sampai pada akhirnya pandanganku terpaku pada satu benda yang sedari tadi tergeletak manis di meja ini, handphone Luhan. Aku menimbang untuk melihat atau tidak isi handphone ini.

_'Sudah lama aku tak melihat isi handphone Luhan'_

Dan aku mulai membukanya diawali dengan wallpaper selca kami berdua, aku tersenyum melihatnya. Saat mau membuka emailnya, aku merasa takut mengganggu privasinya. Karena, selama menjadi kekasihnya, aku tidak pernah membuka emailnya walaupun Luhan mengizinkan, aku percaya pada Luhan. Setelah berdebat dengan pemikiran sendiri akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melihatnya, tidak ada yang aneh. Justru yang terlihat aneh saat membuka galerinya, satu folder yang membuatku mengerutkan dahi, _little cat._

_'anak kucing?'_

Luhan memang pecinta binatang, tapi dia tidak terlalu suka menyimpan foto binatang selucu apapun itu. Dan lagi, foto anak kucing ini milik siapa? Milik Luhan? Bahkan, Luhan tak pernah bercerita kalau sekarang memelihara anak kucing. Oh, ayolah Park Chanyeol apakah semuanya harus diceritakan padamu? Entahlah, aku hanya mengedikkan bahu. Aku menaruh kembali handphone Luhan ditempat semula.

_'mungkin belum sempat cerita'_

"Apa yang dibicarakan guru-guru itu sampai menahan Luhan selama ini?" aku mengerang frustasi.

Ku putuskan untuk menyusul Luhan. Ku rapihkan meja Luhan dan memasukkan tempat bekal makannya ke dalam tasnya. Saat membuka tasnya, aku melihat sebuah amplop berwarna _baby blue_. Aku menarik amplop tersebut dan menengok kesana kemari, takut Luhan kembali dan menganggapku lancang. Aku sungguh penasaran, pasalnya amplop itu bertuliskan..

'_Dear: Park Chanyeol'_

"ini berarti untukku kan? Berarti tak apa jika aku buka sekarang dan anggap tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini dan tetap menjadi surprise saat Luhan memberikannya nanti. Kkk sejak kapan Luhan suka main surat-suratan?" Aku terus bermonolog sambil membuka amplop yang tidak ter-lem itu dan membuka lipatan kertasnya. Dan tersenyum membacanya.

…

**_Hei Park Chanyeol-ku.._**

**_Ini Rusa kecilmu.._**

**_Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang tak bisa aku katakan secara langsung._**

_'Aku tahu kau pemalu, Xi Luhan'_

**_Aku menyayangimu Channie, bahkan aku mencintaimu. _**

'_Aku tahu. Aku lebih mencintaimu, Xi Luhan'…_

…

..

** Chanyeol POV End**

**..**

**..**

"Channie, mianhae membuatmu menunggu, kukira kau sudah kembali kekelas" Luhan setelah kembali dari panggilan panjangnya dan tentunya setelah Chanyeol menyimpan kembali suratnya dengan baik

"Gwenchana, hari ini aku ada latihan. Apa kau akan menungguku ditempat biasa?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil merapikan poni-poni Luhan yang mulai memanjang.

"ne" jawab Luhan tersenyum dengan mata terpejam menikmati setiap sentuhan kekasihnya.

…

…

…

Sungguh Chanyeol tak berhenti menggeram kesal dan merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa diajak konsentrasi latihan, padahal tinggal tiga hari lagi lomba marathon dimulai. Chanyeol menatap namja cantik di atas atap itu, Luhan. Dia hanya tersenyum simpul dan balas melambaikan tangannya ke Luhan.

"Chanyeol-ssi, apa caramu mengungguliku dengan cara melamun sepanjang latihan?" ucap seseorang, Kai. Chanyeol hanya berdecih, sepertinya Chanyeol sedang tidak mau berdebat dengan Kai. Memang selalu seperti itu kan.

…

…

…

**Seoul, 27 Mei 2010**

…

"Teruslah berjuang Channie" ucap namja cantik, Luhan. Luhan terlihat bergelayut manja di lengan kekasihnya, Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum memandang kekasihnya yang tumben sekali manja. Dan tumben sekali tidak menunggunya di atas atap sana, melainkan duduk dibangku penonton.

"Chanyeol, ayo lari! Kau ini pacaran mulu, Luhanmu tidak akan hilang, astaga" Baekhyun mengeram frustasi. Luhan hanya tertawa melihat tingkah sahabat kekasihnya itu. Setelahnya, Baekhyun ikut berlari mengejar Chanyeol yang sudah bersiap di lintasan lari. Ya, Baekhyun mengikuti lomba marathon ini, _mencoba peruntungan_.

…

**Chanyeol POV**

...

Setelah menyelesaikan latihan, aku memutuskan mengistirahatkan tubuhku dengan duduk di tengah lapangan dengan kaki di luruskan. Aku memandang Luhan dari jauh yang duduk dibangku penonton sambil memangku tasku. Sesekali aku tersenyum melihat ekspresinya yang aku pastikan dia kalah bermain game di handphoneku, lihat saja dia yang mengetuk touchscreen handphoneku karena kesal.

'kenapa surat itu belum diberikan padaku padahal 4 hari lagi kami lulus' pertanyaan ini cukup mengganggu sampai aku merasakan tepukan pada pundakku.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan sambil menatap Luhan seperti itu, jangan-jangan…" Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya dan memilih duduk didepanku dengan pandangan jahil.

"Baekhyun, jika kau bukan sahabatku. Namja seperti siapa yang akan kau pilih? Aku atau mantan kekasihmu itu" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memandang punggung Kai yang sudah mulai menghilang di balik gerbang sekolah.

"huh...?" hanya dengungan yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun, dan setelahnya membuang nafasnya perlahan.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu. semua orang punya keistimewaan masing-masing, yeol. Kalau kau ajukan pertanyaan itu padaku, aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tapi, menurutku seorang kekasih haruslah bisa seperi seorang sahabat yang bisa diajak bercerita tentang apapun, sepertimu. Dan, aku tidak mendapatkan hal itu dari Jongin. Jongin tidak terlalu menanggapi saat aku bercerita" Baekhyun tersenyum kecut setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Gomawo Yeol buat hari itu, telah menenangkanku" aku hanya membalas ucapan Baekhyun dengan senyum.

**Chanyeol POV End**

..

..

..

**Seoul, 24 Desember 2009**

..

Malam Natal tahun ini kota Seoul lebih terasa dingin dibanding sebelum-sebelumnya, mungkin? Ya mungkin untuk beberapa orang atau lebih tepatnya pada seorang namja mungil yang sedang diambang keputusasaannya.

Malam Natal yang seharusnya bisa dilewatinya bersama sang kekasih untuk kedua kalinya dan merayakan hari jadi satu tahun hubungannya, entah menguap kemana. Rasanya terlalu sesak, sampai dia lupa kemana harus melangkahkan kakinya agar bisa sampai ke rumahnya. Sedangkan, bibirnya yang memucat hanya bisa menyebutkan satu nama, nama sahabatnya.

Pikirannya seperti video rusak yang terus memutar kenangan bersama kekasihnya. Dari pertama mereka saling menatap, menjabat tangan, mengucapkan nama satu sama lain, memendam perasaannya sampai akhirnya sang kekasih membalas perasaannya walaupun bukan dengan cara romantis tapi bisa membuat namja mungil ini menangis bahagia dihadapan sahabatnya saat itu, semua masih berjalan bahagia bahkan sampai 5 menit menjelang bergantinya hari ini untuk mengucapkan _'selamat hari natal kedua dan hari jadi satu tahun kita'_ bahkan namja mungil ini masih bisa merasakan pelukan hangat dan kecupan manis dari kekasihnya.

Tapi, tidak setelahnya saat Baekhyun –namja mungil- baru saja membuka mulutnya mau meneriakkan ucapan selamat untuk hubungannya. Kekasihnya sudah memotong ucapan belum terucap itu dengan satu kalimat yang mampu menohok hatinya.

"Terima kasih telah menemaniku dan mengerti diriku selama ini, Baekhyun-ah. Tapi, aku sungguh tak ingin menyakitimu lebih dari ini. Aku menyayangimu, _mungkin mencintaimu._tapi tidak sekarang, itu adalah dulu sampai akhirnya aku berpikir bahwa aku tidak bisa merasakannya lagi untuk sebagai kekasih. Aku tak pernah meminta apapun padamu, untuk pertama dan terakhir aku meminta padamu, lepaskan aku. Kau berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripada diriku, _kau akan menyadarinya nanti_"

Telak sudah. Baekhyun, tidak bisa memaksa apapun. Bahkan Baekhyun masih sempat memberikan hadiah _anniversary_-nya ke Kai dan pamit pulang dengan menolak antaran dari Kai. Kai? Sudah pasti khawatir dan memaksa, tapi mungkin ini cukup baik buat sekarang, membiarkan Baekhyun sendiri.

Sehingga seperti sekaranglah, Baekhyun menyusuri trotoar sendirian mengenyahkan rasa takutnya. Dia menyerah sebelum mencoba bernego dengan Kai, apakah bisa semuanya diulang dan membiarkannya mengajarkan Kai untuk mencintainya lagi sebagai kekasih. Tidak ada air mata, Baekhyun tidak menangis. Dia hanya merasa sesak sampai langkahnya terhenti didepan box telepon umum. Entah untuk apa, tapi dia tetap masuk kedalam dan mencoba menelpon seseorang.

"Chanyeol-ah" ucap Baekhyun pada seseorang diseberang sana yang diketahui adalah, sahabatnya.

..

**Seoul, 25 Desember 2009**

..

Baekhyun terbangun dengan menemukan sebuah kompres di keningnya. Memandangi tempat sekitarnya, dia tahu ini kamar Chanyeol tapi, dimana pemilik kamar? Setelah, pintu kamar tebuka terlihatlah sosok tinggi menjulang seorang Chanyeol. Chanyeol duduk dipinggir ranjangnya, dan Baekhyun mulai terisak menceritakannya. Chanyeol hanya mampu menenangkannya dengan mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Seoul, 27 Mei 2010**

..

Sekarang sudah hampir setengah tahun setelah putusnya Baekhyun dan Kai tapi lihatlah mereka tetap seperti kekasih, kemanapun masih suka bersama, bercanda atau apapun itu, seperti tidak ada yang terjadi. Kai meminta maaf saat Baekhyun masuk kembali ke sekolah setelah dia empat hari absen tidak mau masuk. Chanyeol sempat ingin menyusul ke kelas Kai untuk memakinya tapi Luhan mencoba sekuat tenaga menahan pergelangan tangan kekasihnya, menenangkan dan menjelaskan bahwa itu urusan mereka berdua.

"Kau tau? Kau seperti yeoja yang sangat putus asa ditinggal suaminya yang kaya raya karena selingkuh. Kau terlihat seperti aktris di drama-drama dibawah hujan" ucapku meremehkan.

Pletaaaakkk

"aaaaaaa apa yang kau lakukan Baekhyun?" protesku. Sungguh jitakannya sangat menyakitkan, aku terus mengelus kepalaku.

"Jangan senang dulu, Chanyeol. Bukan hanya itu yang harus dimiliki seorang namja untuk menjadi seorang kekasih. Jadi jangan berpikir kalau kau lebih unggul dari Kai, aku tidak yakin apa kau memiliki sifat sepertinya atau tidak. Tapi, ini jelas sangat memikatku sampai mencintainya, karena dia tidak sedingin yang orang lain kira. Ya setelah kejadian itu, aku diam-diam mulai mencintainya. Mencintai Kim Jongin" Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Maksudmu…?"

~^.^~

TBC

**A/N:**

Akhirnya, Chapter IV upadate, maaf ya lama buat updatenya /bow/ masih ada yang nungguin updatean ff ini? kalau iya, makasih ^^ kalau lupa jalan ceritanya, bisa di previous lagi /slapped/ kkk..

Aku baca review kemaren, banyak yang bilang **'ini masih flashback-an ya?'** jawabannya **iya**, dan **disini juga masih ada yang flashback** dan **masa yang sekarang terjad**i. **Diperhatikan tanggalnya**, oke? ^^

**hyona21**: iya, chap kemaren masih flashback. dan chapter ini juga masih lanjutan flashback - yang terjadi sekarang - dan flashback sedikit lagi kk. konfliknya? entahlah nanti juga ketemu kk sabar. makasih udah review ^^

**fishyhae xiaolu**: chanlu apa chanbaek? coba tebak wkkwkwk. ini udah dipanjangin, semoga puas ya dan makin envy /eh wkwk. makasih udah review ^^

**Guest: **ini sudah dilanjut, makasih sudah review ^^

**GreifannyGS**: iya masih bahas flashback, disini juga sih tapi sedikit. klo kamu ga tega, aku yang tegain aja wkwkkwk, makasih ya sudah review ^^

**Flamintsqueen**: hehehe..tenang, cuma aku kok yang bakal ngambil chanyeol dari luhan /slapped/ kkkk, makasih ya udah review ^^

**ByunnaPark:** ahhaha gpp ^^ enak atau enggak, diikutin aja kkk makasih sudah review ^^

Oke, Makasih lagi buat yang selalu review. Makasih buat yang udah follow dan fav buat cerita ini. Itu bikin Xo semangat lanjutinnya dan jangan bosen untuk selalu review ya ^^

thank you ~^.^~


End file.
